Cinq fois où Hugo Weasley fit une grosse bêtise
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Les bêtises. Hugo les collectionne. certaines vont plus loin que d'autres, et Hugo va devoir apprendre à en gérer les conséquences seul, parce que ses parents ne seront pas toujours là pour les réparer...
1. Eclats de Verre

**A/N : Hop là ! une nouvelle histoire dans ma série Cinq fois où...Après Rose et Albus, voici venu le tour de Hugo ! :)**

* * *

><p>— Hugo ? Tu peux descendre, s'il te plait ?<p>

Hugo soupira tristement en entendant sa mère l'appeler. A tous les coups, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il avait mis de la peinture sur la table de grand-mère Helen et il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Il avait bien essayé de la nettoyer, pourtant. Mais rien n'y avait fait, et une grosse trace jaune s'étalait encore sur le bois.

Ce fut donc la main triste que Hugo reposa ses jouets et le pas lourd qu'il descendit les escaliers, comme un condamné se rendant à l'échafaud. Arrivé en bas des marches, il trouva sa mère qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée ouverte. Et étonnamment, elle souriait — non pas que Hugo allait s'en plaindre !

— Quelqu'un est venu te voir, Hugo, dit-elle en faisant un signe de la tête vers l'extérieur.

Intrigué, Hugo jeta un œil par la porte, et quand il vit qui était dehors, il s'exclama avec joie :

— Deborah !

— Coucou Hugo, répondit son amie qui habitait dans la maison d'en face.

— Tu es déjà rentrée de vacances ?

— Oui, on est arrivés cet après-midi ! Tu viens jouer dehors avec moi ?

Hugo se retourna pour savoir ce qu'en pensait sa mère, mais elle avait déjà à nouveau quitté l'entrée de la maison.

— Viens, rentre, on va demander à ma mère.

Hugo fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser entrer son amie dans la maison. Tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent dans le salon, où sa mère regardait un reportage à la télévision tout en buvant un thé. Au grand désespoir du père de Hugo qui ne pouvait alors pas utiliser la magie comme il l'aurait voulu, la famille Weasley habitait en effet dans un quartier moldu et ils étaient les seuls sorciers du coin Hugo, lui, en était plutôt content. Déjà, ils avaient à la maison plein de machines moldues que Hugo adorait, comme la télé et les jeux vidéo. Ensuite, Deborah avait beau être une Moldue, c'était vraiment sa meilleure amie et elle pouvait venir chez eux plus souvent que si les Weasley avaient habité dans un quartier sorcier. Et puis, ainsi, Hugo ne rencontrait pas fréquemment des enfants de cinq ans qui faisaient déjà de la magie, et c'était pour le mieux, parce que lui, du haut de ses huit ans, n'avait toujours pas réussi à lancer le moindre sort, même involontaire.

— Maman, je peux aller jouer dehors avec Deborah ?

Sa mère reposa le thé qu'elle avait à la main sur la petite table basse.

— Hum, ça dépend, répondit-elle en se tournant vers Hugo.

— De quoi ?

— Déjà, hors de question que vous vous éloignez trop, d'accord ? Ensuite, pas trop longtemps, Rose et papa ne vont pas tarder à rentrer, et quand ils seront là, on passera à table.

— D'accord maman ! s'exclama Hugo, déjà prêt à aller mettre ses petites baskets pour suivre Deborah à l'extérieur.

— Pas si vite, garnement, répliqua sa mère. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Elle se leva et prit la main de Hugo dans la sienne. Sans un mot, elle le mena dans la cuisine et lui dit :

— Avant toute chose, tu vas me nettoyer la peinture sur cette table. Je la préfère en brun, pas en jaune.

Hugo soupira à nouveau : finalement, elle l'avait vue, cette tache. Il considéra un instant dire que c'était la faute de Rose, mais cela n'aurait pas été crédible puisque sa sœur avait passé la semaine chez son parrain et sa marraine et qu'elle ne reviendrait que le soir même. Il attrapa donc une éponge sans rien dire et commença à nettoyer la peinture. Il n'avait pas commencé depuis cinq secondes qu'il vit déjà une deuxième éponge se mettre à frotter la tache. Il leva les yeux pour voir que Deborah, le visage souriant, avait décidé de l'aider. Et comme les choses sont toujours plus simples et plus amusantes quand un ami est avec vous pour les faire, la table fut nettoyée rapidement et Hugo se retrouva vite à courir derrière Deborah sur les trottoirs de leur quartier.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Deborah demanda une pause dans leur jeu de chat et elle ramena ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient devant les yeux dans une jolie queue de cheval.

— On peut faire un autre jeu ? demanda-t-elle. J'en ai marre de courir.

Hugo acquiesça, mais le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans le coin. Il y avait bien un toboggan et une balançoire où il allait souvent avec Rose, mais c'était un peu loin, et il n'avait pas le droit de s'y rendre sans sa grande sœur. Et comme Deborah venait juste de rentrer de un mois de camping, Hugo n'avait pas envie qu'ils aillent déranger ses parents.

— On fait quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Deborah haussa les épaules.

— Comme tu veux, répondit-elle.

— Je sais pas… on a qu'à marcher par-là, on verra bien ensuite.

Deborah hocha la tête à son tour, et ils se mirent à marcher sans vraie destination. Hugo demanda à son amie ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ses vacances, et Deborah entreprit de lui raconter son mois de camping sur la côte méditerranéenne. Hugo n'y était jamais allé, même si ses cousins Victoire, Dominique et Louis y allaient souvent, et il se sentit un peu jaloux de tout ce que son amie y avait fait.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Hugo et Deborah se retrouvèrent vite dans un quartier voisin. Hugo ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il désobéissait à sa mère et ils continuèrent à marcher encore, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils se retrouvent devant une très vieille maison, à l'aspect délabré. Les vitres étaient si sales qu'on ne voyait rien à travers, un des murs était envahi par le lierre, et un des murets qui entouraient la maison était carrément cassé, des gravats trainant dans les herbes folles.

— Woah, elle est bizarre cette maison ! fit Deborah. On dirait une maison de sorcière !

— N'importe quoi, répondit Hugo en pensant à toutes les maisons de sorciers qu'il connaissait et qui ne ressemblaient pas du tout à celle-là (à part peut-être pour les herbes hautes qui rivalisaient avec celles du Terrier). C'est juste une maison abandonnée.

— Non, moi je te parie que c'est une sorcière qui habite là-dedans. Ou alors un fantôme.

— Et moi, je te parie que c'est rien du tout, qui habite là.

Deborah s'approcha, et se pencha dans les hautes herbes. Quand elle se releva, elle avait une lourde pierre à la main et elle défia Hugo :

— Allez, balance donc ce caillou dans un carreau, si tu crois vraiment que personne ne vit ici.

Hugo s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle était ridicule, que si une sorcière vivait ici, elle n'aurait besoin que de quelques sorts pour réparer et nettoyer sa maison, mais il savait à quel point Deborah pouvait être bornée et surtout moqueuse, et qu'elle raconterait à tout le monde qu'il avait été une poule mouillée. Il prit donc la pierre, et de toutes ses forces, la lança dans une des fenêtres sales.

Il y eut un grand bruit de verre brisé, et rien d'autre.

— Tu vois ? dit-il. Personne.

Mais Deborah s'était déjà à nouveau penchée pour ramasser une autre pierre, et très vite, elle détruisit une nouvelle fenêtre.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— La sorcière n'est pas venue, parce qu'elle n'a pas entendu la première fenêtre.

Hugo prit un troisième caillou et répliqua.

— Elle n'entendra pas non plus celle-là parce que personne n'habite là.

Il cassa ainsi une troisième vitre. Mais il n'entendit jamais le bruit de la fenêtre se briser, parce qu'un cri suraigu résonna derrière eux. Hugo et Deborah se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à une petite vieille qui tenait un sac de courses dans sa main et regardait les vitres cassées en hurlant.

— Ma maison ! Ma maison !

Hugo se sentit soudain très mal. Que cette vieille femme soit une sorcière ou une Moldue, Deborah et lui venaient de vandaliser sa maison. Heureusement, elle ne les avait pas encore vus et ils pourraient peut-être s'éclipser et Hugo pourrait demander à un de ses cousins qui allaient à Poudlard de réparer les fenêtres sans en parler à ses parents. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu car la petite vieille laissa soudainement tomber son sac et porta une main à son cœur, tombant à son tour à terre.

— Oh mon Dieu, dit alors Deborah. Elle fait comme papy Ernest quand il est mort.

Hugo sentit son propre cœur rater un battement. La grand-mère faisait une crise cardiaque à cause de lui. Aussitôt, il courut vers la maison la plus proche, et après avoir appuyé sur la sonnette, il attendit que quelqu'un sorte. Une femme ouvrit la porte et Hugo lui dit qu'une dame faisait une crise cardiaque. Elle demanda à son mari d'appeler une ambulance avant de courir vers la vieille dame et de lui prodiguer les premiers secours.

Quand l'ambulance arriva, les secouristes s'empressèrent de s'occuper de la vieille dame, remerciant Hugo et Deborah avant de les renvoyer chez eux. Hugo se sentait plus mal que jamais : il n'avait pas à être remercié alors que la dame était peut-être en train de mourir à cause de lui. Il voulut avouer, dire que c'était de sa faute, mais il n'osa rien faire et se contenta de suivre Deborah.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés devant chez eux.

— Elle ira bien, dit Deborah d'une petite voix avant de se précipiter dans sa maison sans rien ajouter.

Hugo voulut lui crier de revenir, qu'ils avaient été méchants, qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose, mais il se retrouva une fois de plus incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce ne fut qu'en rentrant qu'il parla, parce que son père, qui était lui aussi rentré, et sa mère s'inquiétèrent dès qu'ils virent son visage ruisselant de larmes. Hugo, qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait, avoua ce que Deborah et lui avaient fait. Aussitôt, son père se précipita hors de la maison tandis que sa mère le punit sévèrement en l'envoyant dans sa chambre sans rien manger et avec interdiction d'en sortir.

Heureusement, cette bêtise n'eut pas de répercussion plus grave pour Hugo que celle d'être privé de dessert et de sortie pendant deux semaines, parce que quand son père rentra, deux heures plus tard, il les informa que la dame survivrait et qu'il avait réparé les carreaux de sa maison. Hugo fut soulagé, et se jura de ne plus jamais faire de bêtise, parce qu'elles ne se termineraient pas toutes aussi bien. Mais comme le dit le proverbe, il ne faut jamais dire jamais…

* * *

><p><strong>AN : voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**


	2. Pages Brûlées

Quand Hugo se réveilla ce matin-là, ce fut à cause de son père et de sa sœur. Ils partaient tous les deux passer la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse pour l'anniversaire de Rose et comme l'avait appris Hugo par le passé, ils étaient parfaitement incapables de se lever sans faire de bruit dans les escaliers et les couloirs. Il était donc seulement neuf heures quand il se leva et descendit pour trouver sa mère en train d'embrasser Rose puis leur père (Hugo ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de vomir à la vue de leurs bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre).

D'après ce que Hugo avait compris la veille, leur mère avait beaucoup de travail en ce moment au Ministère et elle avait ramené des dossiers à la maison et n'avait pas pu finir à temps pour l'anniversaire de Rose, le dimanche. Elle était donc obligée de rester chez eux et garderait un œil sur Hugo tout en réglant ses dossiers, et ils fêteraient l'anniversaire de Rose le soir-même autour d'un gâteau. Hugo était un peu jaloux que Rose et leur père aillent sur le Chemin de Traverse sans lui, mais il comprenait que c'était le jour spécial de Rose – après tout, elle n'avait pas boudé quand Hugo et leur père étaient allés à un match des Canons de Chudley pour son anniversaire à lui.

— Bonne journée ma chérie, dit leur mère en se penchant et en caressant la joue de Rose. Profite bien de ton jour spécial !

— Merci, maman, répondit Rose avec un grand sourire avant de se précipiter vers la cheminée.

Hugo leur souhaita également une bonne journée avant que Rose et leur père ne disparaissent dans un tourbillon vert en direction du Chemin de Traverse. Sa mère se tourna alors vers Hugo et lui proposa de cuisiner leur déjeuner ensemble avant qu'elle ne comence son travail. Hugo acquiesça et sa mère sortit alors plats, cuillères, saladiers et ingrédients afin de faire une _steak pie_. Bien évidemment, ils cuisinèrent à la moldue. A la fois parce que les Weasley vivaient dans une maison moldue mais aussi, Hugo le savait, parce que ses parents n'osaient plus utiliser la magie devant lui.

A huit ans, Hugo n'avait encore jamais montré le moindre signe de magie, même involontaire. Au même âge, les sortilèges les plus communs n'avaient pas de secret pour Rose et elle avait même déjà accompli plusieurs sorts plutôt complexes. Tous ses cousins avaient déjà réussi à faire de la magie, même Molly qui avait pourtant été une retardataire, ne faisant son premier sort qu'à sept ans. Mais dans la famille, on parlait désormais de Hugo comme l'enfant qui n'avait jamais fait de magie.

Cette situation pesait lourd sur le moral du petit garçon, qui était de plus en plus sombre à mesure que le temps passait et que les doutes qu'il fut en réalité un Cracmol s'intensifient. Hugo ne voulait pas être différent. Il ne pourrait jamais le porter en lui. Contrairement à sa cousine Lily, il n'était pas le genre de personnes qui étaient fiers de s'affirmer différents des autres. Lui, il voulait simplement être comme tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas être l'intrus parmi tous ses cousins. Il voulait aller à Poudlard quand il en aurait l'âge. Il voulait faire de la magie, et faire réellement partie de cette famille.

Hugo sentait bien que ses parents essayaient de faire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas le peiner davantage, mais leurs bonnes intentions avaient malheureusement l'effet inverse : bien souvent, il se sentait malheureusement mis à part, comme si un lien s'était brisé entre eux. Parce qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à pratiquer la magie devant Rose, mais le fait le ménager ainsi le faisait se sentir moins spécial que sa sœur.

Hugo tenta de penser à autre chose pendant que sa mère et lui s'affairaient à préparer pâte et viande pour leur _pie_, mais le fait qu'elle n'utilise absolument pas sa baguette était trop évident et cognait dans sa tête avec bien plus de force que la confection du repas. Si bien que lorsque la _pie_ fut mise au four, Hugo se sentait plus triste que jamais. Sa mère partit prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque à l'étage avant de se poser sur la table de la cuisine afin de travailler tout en surveillant le four, et quand elle fut redescendue, Hugo remonta à son tour afin de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et d'y broyer du noir.

Mais en passant devant la bibliothèque de sa mère, Hugo fut soudainement pris d'une illumination : et si étudier des livres l'aidait à devenir un vrai sorcier ? Après tout, elle était une grande sorcière reconnue dans le monde magique – Hugo le savait, Rose et lui allaient souvent passer la soirée chez leurs grands-parents quand leur père et leur mère étaient invités à des soirées importantes. Elle aimait tant les livres qu'il était évident pour Hugo qu'ils l'avaient à aidée à devenir cette grande sorcière pourquoi ne les aideraient-ils pas à son tour ?

Hugo entra donc dans le sanctuaire de sa mère à pas feutrés. Elle avait beau avoir insisté pour que la famille vive dans un quartier moldu, elle tenait à ce que sa bibliothèque soit présentée et entretenue de manière sorcière afin de laisser les vieux grimoires insuffler leurs pouvoirs à la pièce et de pouvoir travailler dans une ambiance emprunte d'une magie puissante et efficace. Ainsi, les livres étaient posés sur de vieilles étagères qu'elle avait récupérées chez Fleury & Botts, les chaises et bureaux pour travailler ainsi que les fauteuils pour lire plus confortablement provenaient d'un vieil antiquaire du Glasgow magique et le seul éclairage de la pièce était procuré par des bougies qui flottaient entre les rayonnages.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers une étagère où il prit un livre au hasard. Hugo ne savait pas où commencer, alors le plus simple était sans doute de regarder dans un premier ouvrage et d'ensuite voir s'il trouverait quelque renseignement susceptible de l'aider. Il porta le livre à une table et regarda son titre, _Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques_, d'un œil interrogateur. Il l'ouvrit cependant, plein de bonne volonté et de l'envie de devenir un sorcier, et se lança dans la lecture de l'œuvre. Malheureusement, il lui apparut bien vite que cet ouvrage ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité pour lancer des sortilèges et Hugo attrapa donc un nouveau livre.

Il enchaina ainsi les titres les plus farfelus sans jamais rien trouver qui puisse vraiment l'aider. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hugo était passablement découragé – découragé, mais aussi énervé. Pourquoi le monde était-il si injuste ? Pourquoi était-il privé de pouvoirs alors même que toute sa famille était célèbre pour la puissance de la magie de ses membres ? Pourquoi devait-il être différent, lui, Hugo, l'enfant qui n'avait jamais voulu autre chose que d'être enfin un vrai Weasley ?

Aveuglé par sa tristesse et sa rage, il attrapa le dernier livre dont il avait parcouru les pages et le jeta de toutes ses forces loin de lui, comme s'il voulait jeter sa propre faiblesse et toute sa honte le plus loin possible. Les faire disparaitre de force parce qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre avec elles. Mais Hugo n'allait pas à tarder à découvrir que les choses allaient alors encore empirer pour lui.

L'ouvrage, une très vieille édition des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ que sa mère avait pour habitude de lui lire quand il était plus petit, heurta dans son envol une des bougies flottantes qui éclairaient la pièce. La bougie fut projetée contre l'une des étagères et alors tout bascula : l'un des nombreux livres de sa mère commença à brûler et Hugo, sous le choc, ne pensa pas à se lever pour tenter d'éteindre la flamme qui dévorait de plus en plus les pages de l'œuvre. Quand il fut enfin en état de réagir, il était déjà trop tard : le feu avait déjà commencé à brûler d'autres livres. Deux, puis trois, puis quatre, cinq, six… Bien vite, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de vraiment comprendre quoi que ce soit, toute une étagère avait brûlé.

Hugo chercha autour de lui de quoi éteindre le feu qui se propageait désormais à deux autres étagères mais il était si paniqué et si tremblant qu'il ne fit que casser le vase de roses que son père avait offert à sa mère avant même d'avoir atteint l'incendie. La fumée commençait à vraiment envahir la pièce désormais, et Hugo se sentit mal, comme si ses poumons se retrouvaient emprisonnés dans un étau d'acier. Ce fut donc en toussant qu'il se décida enfin à sortir de la bibliothèque, le regard baigné de larmes et le cœur paniqué.

Sortir de la pièce sembla être un électrochoc pour Hugo qui se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et quand il surgit dans la cuisine, sa mère releva la tête du livre qu'elle étudiait et poussa une exclamation à la vue de son fils couvert de sueur, de larmes et sentant la fumée.

— Hugo ! Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle à dire.

— Je suis désolé maman, je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit-il entre deux pleurs.

— Hugo, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Ta bibliothèque… il y a le feu…

Sa mère se leva d'un bond et se précipita à l'étage, laissant Hugo dans la cuisine, la bonne odeur de la _steak pie_ qui cuisait dans le four remplacée par celle de son crime. Hugo s'écrasa sur le sol et pleura de tout son saoul. Il était vraiment un bon à rien. Non seulement il n'était pas un sorcier, mais en plus, il avait réussi à détruire une partie de la maison, la plus importante aux yeux de sa mère. Il méritait d'être envoyé dans un orphelinat dirigé par de méchantes femmes.

Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard que sa mère entra à nouveau dans la cuisine. Hugo n'osa pas la regarder quand il demanda :

— Tu… tu as éteint le feu ?

Sa mère soupira et le releva du sol en le tirant par le bas.

— Oui, dit-elle. Mais je n'ai rien pu sauver.

— Je suis tellement désolé maman, s'excusa-t-il sans la regarder. Je… je voulais juste pouvoir faire de la magie moi aussi. Je ne veux pas être un Cracmol et…

— Chut Hugo, interrompit-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis fâchée que mes livres soient tous fichus, mais avant tout je suis contente que tu ailles bien. C'était un accident, je le sais, et je crois que tu as eu assez peur comme ça pour que je te punisse.

Hugo releva les yeux vers sa mère et fut étonné de la voir sourire.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui…

Elle hésita un instant avant de prendre le livre qui était posé sur la table de la cuisine.

— C'est ma toute première copie de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'avait offert quand j'avais l'âge de ta sœur… Prends-la, je te la donne.

Hugo cligna rapidement des yeux en prenant le livre des mains de sa mère, l'incompréhension évidente sur son visage d'enfant.

— Tu verras Hugo, je te promets qu'un jour tu iras toi-même à Poudlard. Tu n'es pas un Cracmol, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Hugo reposa le livre et serra sa mère contre lui de toutes ses forces. Quelqu'un croyait en lui, et c'était plus important que tout. Quelqu'un croyait en lui, et ça valait bien toutes les bibliothèques brûlées du monde.


	3. Lame d'Argent

— Hugo, lève-toi, tu vas être en retard à ton devoir de potions.

Hugo grogna dans son oreiller mais il savait que Flynn avait raison et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de trainer au lit plus longtemps. Manquer le début d'un cours était déjà problématique, mais manquer le début d'un devoir important l'était infiniment plus. Il rejeta ainsi ses couvertures rouges au pied de son lit et se leva, enfilant rapidement sa robe. Il marmonna un vague merci en direction de son ami et camarade qui avait eu la bonne idée de laisser tomber les potions après les BUSEs et n'aurait donc pas à passer ce stupide devoir puis il sortit rapidement du dortoir qu'il occupait avec les autres Gryffondor de sixième année.

Hugo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il n'aurait définitivement pas le temps de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, même à la va vite. Il descendit donc dans les cachots et arriva devant la salle juste à peine quelques secondes avant l'arrivée du professeur Edison.

— Eh bien, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais.

Hugo tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de parler et répondit en souriant :

— Ta confiance en moi est visiblement inébranlable, Lily.

— Toujours, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

— Touchante réunion de famille, Weasley et Potter, mais maintenant il est temps de venir passer un test de votre matière préférée, enseignée par votre professeur préféré.

Hugo et Lily tournèrent un même visage blasé vers le professeur Edison qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa salle de classe derrière eux et qui éclata de rire en voyant leur expression.

— Allez tout le monde, on y va ! Et j'espère que vous êtes tous un peu plus heureux que Potter et Weasley, je m'en voudrais de causer une vague de suicides dans cette classe.

— Dans ce cas, arrêtez de nous coller des devoirs, répondit Julie Anderson, une élève de Poufsouffle qui entra en premier dans la salle de classe, entrainant la petite troupe des élèves à sa suite.

— Oh non, c'est bien plus drôle de vous voir paniquer. Et puis vous me remercierez, le moment de vos ASPICs venu.

— Permettez-nous d'en doutez, répondit Lily en riant.

— Mais si mais si, vous verrez. Bon, chacun se met seul à une table.

Les élèves s'installèrent en silence. Hugo était juste derrière sa cousine et il sortit une plume et du parchemin, attendant que le professeur Edison ne leur donne le sujet de leur devoir. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard, et Hugo se retrouva, à son grand désespoir, à plancher pendant deux heures sur les Lois de Golpalott. Ce n'était pas réjouissant, mais comme Hugo se le rappelait souvent, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Pendant longtemps, il avait cru être un Cracmol, son premier signe de magie ne s'étant pas manifesté avant ses dix ans, grâce à la main secourable de son parrain (qui était ensuite devenu son professeur de botanique)

. C'était pour cela qu'il était tous les jours reconnaissant du fait qu'il avait finalement pu accéder à Poudlard et son enseignement comme ses parents, sa sœur et tous ses cousins l'avaient fait avant lui. Hugo savait que même s'il n'avait pas fait partie de ce monde magique, ses parents et sa famille ne l'auraient pas moins aimé, mais lui se serait sans doute détesté. Il aurait tout donné pour être un sorcier lui aussi, parce que pour Hugo, la famille était quelque chose de sacré et qu'il n'aurait pas voulu se sentir exclus. Il avait vu tous les jours les relations tendues entre Al et James quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard, et Hugo n'aurait pas voulu devenir comme eux. Même si par moment Rose l'énervait au point qu'il avait envie de lui donner une gifle, il aimait sa sœur et n'aurait pas voulu se retrouver différent d'elle.

Mais tout cela était derrière lui désormais, parce qu'avec son premier sortilège étaient apparus la joie et le soulagement. Et même s'il avait dû laisser derrière lui des amis, notamment sa meilleure amie, Deborah, qu'il ne voyait plus que pendant les vacances d'été – si l'un ou l'autre n'était pas en vacances – il s'en était fait de nouveaux ici, et était devenu plus proche de certains membres de sa famille qu'avant. Lily, notamment. Ils avaient été les deux derniers petits-enfants de Arthur et Molly Weasley à entrer à Poudlard, et Hugo se rappelait très bien de leur répartition. A la stupeur générale, le Choixpeau Magique n'avait pas envoyée Lily à Gryffondor avec James ou même à Poufsouffle avec Al, mais à Serpentard. Seule, parce qu'aucun de leurs cousins n'avait jamais été envoyé dans cette maison. Hugo avait à peine entendu le Choixpeau l'envoyer à Gryffondor tant il état resté bloqué sur la surprenante répartition de Lily.

Mais au final, toute la famille s'y était faite, Lily la première, s'épanouissant comme jamais dans cette maison. De toute manière, tout le monde savait bien qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait comme tout le monde, Lily. Elle était connue pour ça dans la famille. Et puis le fait qu'ils portent des couleurs différentes n'avait pas empêché Hugo et Lily de se rapprocher encore davantage qu'avant Poudlard, devenant ainsi presque inséparable, alors les maisons importaient au final très peu.

Une fois le devoir fini, le professeur Edison libéra ses élèves et Hugo se dirigea vers sa cousine.

— Tu vas en Divination, là, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Yep. Botanique, toi ?

Hugo confirma d'un signe de tête.

— On mange ensemble à midi ? Table des Poufsouffle ?

— Okay, pas de problème. Par contre je mange déjà avec Daisy alors si tu veux ramener quelqu'un ne te gène surtout pas.

Hugo ne put se retenir à temps et poussa alors un grognement.

— Quoi, je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ! dit Lily d'un ton un peu surpris.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hugo répondit :

— Evidemment que je l'aime bien. C'est juste que je vais _encore_ passer une heure à tenir la chandelle.

Ce fut au tour de Lily de lever les yeux au ciel et de pousser un soupir exaspéré.

— C'est bien pour ça que je te propose de ramener quelqu'un. Et puis tu exagères, on n'est pas _si_ démonstratives.

— Ah non mais oui, ça c'est sûr, à part peut-être la fois où tu lui as roulé un énorme patin devant tout le monde pour la féliciter d'avoir gagné son match de Quidditch, aucun problème de démonstration d'affection _évidente_ entre vous. Pas de bisous, vous ne vous tenez pas par la main… Par contre vous êtes les championnes du monde de « vas-y qu'on se fait l'amour par regard interposé. » C'est dégoutant, on dirait mes parents.

— Euuurk Hugo ne mets pas des images pareilles dans ma tête ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur la vie sexuelle d'Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione !

— Eh ben arrête de me mettre la tienne et celle de Daisy sous le nez à chaque repas.

Lily eut un sourire amusé et hocha la tête.

— Je vais faire un effort, promis, dit-elle. Mais tu sais ce que c'est… elle est irrésistible.

— Je ne peux pas juger, je n'aime pas les blondes.

Lily éclata de rire et déclara :

— Bon, je te revois à midi, on va être en retard à notre cours. Et ramène quelqu'un. J'ai entendu dire que Julie craque pour toi.

— Mais elle est blonde !

— Oui, mais elle a le béguin, profite-en.

Et avant que Hugo ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Lily était déjà partie à toutes jambes vers son cours de divination. Hugo jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas manquer le début du cours de botanique. Qu'il soit son filleul et de la maison dont il était le directeur ne changerait rien : Neville serait intransigeant et n'hésiterait pas à lui retirer des points en cas de retard. Hugo referma rapidement sa cape pour se protéger du froid de février avant de se précipiter au dehors et de courir en direction des serres. Heureusement, il arriva à temps et n'eut à subir de Neville qu'un regard qui voulait dire « ça t'apprendra à trainer entre deux cours », vraisemblablement inspiré par le souffle court de Hugo.

Les élèves de sixième année entrèrent un à un dans la serre et Neville dit alors :

— Mettez-vous par trois s'il vous plait, aujourd'hui nous allons nous occuper de Snargalouf. Votre but sera de récupérer et d'ouvrir le plus de gousses possibles, et bien évidemment, tout en respectant la plante, comme d'habitude.

— Weasley, tu viens avec nous ?

Hugo tourna la tête et vit George Havok et Dan Greston, deux élèves de Serdaigle. Haussant les épaules, Hugo se dirigea vers eux. Il était habitué à ce que les élèves veuillent être avec lui en botanique. Non pas qu'il soit très bon – Hugo avait des notes moyennes partout, à part en arithmancie où il excellait (surement un reste de son amour pour les mathématiques moldues qu'il avait étudiées avant d'entrer à Poudlard) – mais il avait bien compris que tout le monde espérait que Neville le favorise. Ce qui était bien mal connaître leur professeur.

La première demi-heure du cours se passa sans vraiment d'accro. Havok et Greston s'occupaient du travail un peu compliqué, qui était de récupérer les gousses et Hugo les ouvrait avec un petit couteau en argent que Neville lui avait offert pour son treizième anniversaire (en ajoutant « c'est le plus efficace pour ouvrir toutes sortes de gousses sans trop d'efforts »… Hugo avait bien compris que son parrain ne jurait que par les cadeaux utiles…) Rien de bien passionnant, donc, et Hugo s'ennuyait un peu, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite la conversation des deux Serdaigle sur les filles de leur maison.

— Faut bien avouer, globalement elles sont pas très jolies dans notre maison.

— A part peut-être Patricia Leinski.

— Elle est en troisième année, espèce de pédophile.

— Il y avait bien ta frangine, Weasley, fit alors Havok en donnant un petit coup de coude à Hugo. Elle, elle était canon.

— Oh ça oui, une vraie déesse, confirma Greston.

Hugo se contenta de grogner :

— Si vous le dites. J'en sais rien, c'est ma sœur.

— Je me rappelle, quand elle s'est mise à embrasser Malfoy un peu partout dans le château, tout le monde avait envie de le tuer et de prendre sa place.

— Dommage pour vous, commenta Hugo.

— Ils sont encore ensemble ?

— Aux dernières nouvelles, oui.

— Pas de chance, soupira Havok.

Hugo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

— Quoi ?

— Comme si tu avais eu la moindre chance, dit-il. Rose a deux ans de plus que nous. On est des bébés pour elle.

— Bon eh bien quitte à viser dans notre année et dans ta famille, il y a ta cousine, répliqua Havok.

— Lily ?

— Qui d'autre ? T'en as combien des cousines…

— Un paquet, coupa Hugo.

— … qui sont dans notre année ? termina Havok.

— Bon okay, Lily.

— Elle, elle n'a qu'à demander, je me la fais quand elle veut.

Hugo fronça les sourcils aux paroles de Havok.

— Vas-y mollo, là, c'est de ma cousine dont tu parles.

Il ricana avant d'ajouter tout en ouvrant une autre gousse :

— En plus il m'avait semblé évident qu'elle était de l'autre bord.

— Et c'est encore plus excitant, répondit Havok.

Hugo s'apprêtait à dire qu'il en avait assez entendu pour la journée concernant sa cousine et sa sexualité, mais Greston choisit ce moment-là pour donner son avis sur la question :

— Si tu veux mon avis, c'est dégueulasse. C'est pas parce que les Sangs-de-Bourbe sont acceptés dans notre société, ce qui, au passage, est au moins aussi dégueulasse, qu'on doit se mettre à tout laisser passer. Les pédés et les gouines, c'est juste gerbant. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas tous les pendre.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent furent un trou noir pour Hugo qui n'en sortit qu'au cri de douleur de Greston. Ce qu'il vit alors le désarçonna : son couteau en argent, planté dans la main de Greston, la sienne encore serrée autour du manche. Hugo le relâcha aussitôt, comme brûlé, les yeux fixés sur le sang qui coulait de la main de Greston, et sourd à tout sauf à son cri qui bourdonnait dans sa tête et ses oreilles. Pendant quelques secondes, Hugo resta pétrifié, et ce ne fut que la voix de Neville qui le sortit de sa transe.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la blessure de Greston.

— C'est Weasley, professeur, il a planté Dan !

Hugo ne chercha pas à démentir. Il n'avait jamais aimé mentir, et de toute manière, il savait que Neville l'avait compris avant que Havok ne parle : après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait offert ce couteau. Mais Hugo voulut s'expliquer, dire qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, qu'il avait juste été énervé par les propos de Greston qui touchaient à beaucoup trop de choses sensibles, les origines de sa mère et la sexualité de sa cousine, qui touchaient _à la famille_, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à balbutier fut :

— Neville…

— C'est Professeur Londubat pour vous, Weasley, cria-t-il.

Hugo ne l'avait jamais entendu crier, et cela plus qu'autre chose le déstabilisa. Il regarda sans vraiment voir Neville retirer le couteau de la main de Greston et faire apparaitre d'un coup de baguette un tissu propre qu'il enroula autour de la blessure.

— Mr Havok, emmenez Mr Greston à l'infirmerie, Mrs Finnigan s'en occupera mieux que moi. Les autres, le cours est annulé, rentrez dans vos salles communes et préparez un court essai sur les propriétés des Snargaloufs pour notre prochaine leçon. Weasley, vous venez avec moi tout de suite.

Hugo suivit Neville jusqu'à son bureau et reçut sans broncher sa sanction : trois mois de retenue et l'interdiction de rejouer au Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Hugo ne prêta pas attention au fait que toutes ses soirées seraient désormais occupées par les tâches les plus ingrates qui soient ou que l'équipe de Gryffondor allait devoir trouver et former un nouveau Batteur en un temps record puisqu'ils allaient disputer un match dans moins de trois semaines. Il ne reçut même pas la nouvelle que la main de Greston n'était pas endommagée trop gravement avec soulagement. Tout ce à quoi Hugo prêta attention, ce fut à ce problème de gestion de sa colère qui venait de faire son entrée dans sa vie, et surtout à l'air profondément déçu qui brillait dans l'œil de l'homme qui avait changé sa vie pour le meilleur.


	4. Gouttes Ambrées

**A/N : Avec toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, le chapitre 4 !**

* * *

><p>Encore un verre. Juste un. Il le méritait bien, de toute façon. Il avait besoin de ça, pour ne pas craquer. Pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, ou à crier, à faire un scandale tel que sa mère n'hésiterait pas à le punir si Rose le lui raportait, qu'il ait vingt ans ou non. Alors Hugo saisit à nouveau la bouteille de vin, totalement indifférent aux regards réprobateurs que lui lançait sa sœur. Ses yeux à lui étaient de toute manière déjà fixés ailleurs. Sur la piste de danse, sur la jeune fille en blanc qui tournait dans les bras de son époux, sur Deborah. Et une fois de plus, Hugo sentit son cœur tomber un peu plus bas dans son estomac.<p>

Il avait eu du mal à le croire, quand sa mère l'avait informé, quelques mois auparavant, qu'elle avait appris que l'amie d'enfance de Hugo allait se marier. Même si son entrée à Poudlard les avait éloignés, Hugo et Deborah se voyaient quand même de temps durant les vacances d'été, retombant en enfance à regarder les dessins animés qui les avaient marqués étant petits, et quand il était entré en formation au Ministère de la Magie trois ans auparavant, il avait espéré qu'ils se voient plus souvent. Malheureusement, Deborah avait à son tour déménagé pour ses études, et ils ne restaient plus entre eux que des échanges téléphoniques de temps en temps. Mais même si la distance s'était mise entre eux, Hugo aurait juré qu'en souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble durant leur enfance, Deborah lui aurait dit qu'elle allait épouser son petit ami avant même de le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Mais quand il avait reçu un appel de Deborah, le surlendemain, lui confirmant ce que sa mère lui avait annoncé, Hugo n'avait pu s'empêcher de féliciter Deborah d'une voix amère : il n'avait pas été le premier à l'apprendre, et même s'il savait que Deborah s'était fait d'autres amis tout comme lui avait rencontré d'autres personnes, il aurait espéré qu'elle gardait toujours en son cœur cette petite place spéciale que lui lui réservait encore dans le sien.

Hugo et Deborah étaient devenus définitivement des adultes, et elle avait mis dans une boite dont elle avait jeté la clé tous leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Il ne restait pour elle plus rien de tous ces après-midis passés à jouer ensemble, de toutes ces bêtises commises à deux, de tous ces instants à être des enfants. Durant les quelques mois précédant le mariage de Deborah, Hugo pensait qu'il aurait juste espéré qu'il aurait pu avoir le cran de faire la même chose, mais que grandir avait quelque chose d'effrayant, et que son malaise à la pensée de l'union de son amie venait de là. Il avait fallu qu'il attende le jour de la cérémonie et de voir Deborah dans sa robe de mariée pour qu'il comprenne : bien sûr qu'il en était amoureux, il ne s'en était juste jamais rendu compte.

Mais quand elle était apparue dans sa robe de mariée, si belle qu'il avait dû se frotter les yeux, si heureuse qu'il avait cru en perdre le cœur, la vérité avait frappé Hugo avec la force du Poudlard Express lancé à pleine vapeur. Il était amoureux, l'avait probablement toujours été, mais elle en aimait un autre et il était là, à regarder son amie d'enfance, la jeune femme qu'il avait aimée toute sa vie sans même le comprendre, la vedette de la journée… parce que c'était elle qui se mariait. Et quand Hugo avait compris, à la manière dont elle regardait son époux, qu'elle avait un jour été amoureuse de lui parce qu'elle l'avait regardé ainsi, alors que brillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes adolescentes les rayons du soleil, mais que celui qu'elle aimait désormais était cet avocat à la noix, il avait eu envie de tout envoyer voler autour de lui. Alors à la place, il avait décidé de boire. Boire pour oublier, boire pour lui montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, boire pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas mal au cœur.

— Hugo… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Hugo ne répondit pas. Il aimait sa sœur, mais elle ne comprendrait pas. Quand elle était invitée à un quelconque évènement, Rose n'avait jamais besoin de demander à son frère de l'accompagner parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre à inviter, elle. Elle coulait toujours un parfait amour avec Scorpius Malfoy ils en étaient même parfois écœurants, et Hugo était définitivement persuadé que le prochain mariage auquel il se rendrait serait le leur.

— Hugo… Tu n'as jamais autant bu, tu ne vas pas tenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Rose posa sa main sur celle de Hugo qui la retira aussitôt, comme brûlé par la sensation de la main de sa sœur sur la sienne.

— Hugo…

— Fiche-moi la paix, Rose.

Rose resta silencieuse une ou deux minutes avant de dire, la voix plus inquiète encore qu'avant.

— C'est Deborah, c'est ça ?

— Quoi, Deborah ? répliqua Hugo avec hargne.

Il savait parfaitement que sa sœur avait compris : elle n'avait pas été répartie à Serdaigle pour rien et avait toujours été beaucoup trop perspicace au goût de Hugo.

— Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu viens surement de t'en rendre compte, et maintenant c'est trop tard.

Hugo leva son verre dans un semblant de toast et répondit, la voix éteinte :

— Bravo Sherlock.

— Hugo…

— Tais-toi, Rose. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

— Ma pitié ? Non, simplement tu es mon frère et…

— Ecoute, j'apprécie ta sollicitude et ton sens de la fraternité, mais je n'en ai pas plus besoin que de ta pitié.

Il reposa son verre et dit :

— Ni même de ta présence.

Sur ces mots, il se leva. Peut-être un peu trop rapidement, à moins que ce n'eut été l'alcool, parce que sa tête tourna et la pièce eut l'air de tanguer un peu. Se lever avait comme rendu l'ouïe à Hugo qui entendit alors tout ce qu'il avait réussi à bloquer alors qu'il buvait : la musiques, les discussions joyeuses et amusées, les rires des enfants et des plus grands, et puis la voix de Deborah qui disait « Bon sang, tu vas me tuer à tant me faire danser » et qui éclatait de rire et embrassait son avocat de mari à pleine bouche.

Hugo grogna et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de restaurant. Il fallait qu'il respire, un air frais et neuf, pas cette atmosphère de joie qui le faisait suffoquer parce qu'il en était exclus. Au passage, il renversa une enfant d'une dizaine d'année, mais il n'y prêta même pas attention tant il ne pensait qu'à sa propre douleur. Tel un égoïste, mais Hugo s'en fichait et considéra que dans un tel moment, il avait bien le droit de ne penser qu'à lui et sa propre douleur.

Une fois à l'air libre, il s'appuya contre un mur et se prit le visage dans les mains. Vraiment, il n'y avait que lui pour se faire ravir la femme qu'il aimait parce qu'il avait été trop aveugle. Même son père avait compris à temps et avait réussi à épouser sa mère, et pourtant il était de notoriété publique qu'ils avaient eu bien du mal à se trouver. Mais lui… lui avait toujours été un échec. Le presque Cracmol dans une célèbre famille de sorciers brillants, l'élèves aux résultats moyens dans l'ombre du génie de sa sœur, le gamin à la personnalité transparente ébloui par la lumière de sa cousine, et maintenant, l'amoureux digne du plus mauvais des romans à l'eau de rose. Hugo Weasley, l'échec ambulant.

— Hugo ?

Il tourna la tête vers Deborah, debout à côté de lui, mais il détourna rapidement le regard, parce qu'il ne voyait que sa robe de mariée et qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

— Sarah est venue se plaindre que le monsieur qui est sorti lui a fait mal en la poussant. Bon, c'est Sarah, et il ne fait nul doute qu'elle n'a pas eu aussi mal qu'elle le prétend, mais je me demandais pourquoi le monsieur était sorti.

— Trop chaud, grogna Hugo.

Deborah eut un petit rire amusé et répondit :

— Et dis-toi que tu n'es pas engoncé dans cet énorme chou à la crème qui me sert de robe… Oh bon sang, quelle horreur ! J'ai l'impression d'être un rôti ficelé dans un four.

En temps normal, Hugo aurait probablement ri. Mais il n'en fit rien et les sourcils de son amie se froncèrent.

— Tu es sûr que ce n'est que ça ? Ecoute, je sais qu'on s'est un peu éloignés, tous les deux, mais tu restes mon ami d'enfance, et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, d'accord ?

— Ca va…

— Tu es…

— Oui, je suis sûr, oui !

Le ton de Deborah se durcit quand elle ajouta :

— Hey, j'essaie seulement de t'aider, Hugo.

— Alors retourne danser et fiche-moi la paix.

Deborah attrapa le visage de Hugo et le força à la regarder :

— Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, exactement ?

— Mais rien…

— Justement, du coup j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te prend de me parler ainsi.

— Si tu ne le sais pas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Hugo savait qu'il était injuste envers Deborah, mais il s'en moquait, à vrai dire. Pour une fois, il voulait placer sa propre souffrance avant l'intérêt de son amie. Deborah ouvrit d'ailleurs la bouche pour répondre, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Rose.

— Hugo, tu es là ? Oh, Deborah…

Rose esquissa un sourire et ajouta, mal à l'aise :

— Encore toutes mes félicitations.

— Merci, Rose.

— Je vais peut-être vous laisser, si vous discutez.

— Pas besoin, ton frère n'a pas l'air enclin à parler.

— La ferme, Deborah.

C'en était trop pour Hugo. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était rentrer chez lui, ne plus avoir à supporter ce mariage et à faire semblant d'être heureux pour son amie d'enfance alors même que le simple fait d'être à ce mariage le broyait de l'intérieur.

— Pardon ? demanda Deborah d'un ton offensé.

— La ferme, tais-toi, fiche-moi la paix.

— Hey, j'essaie simplement d'être gentille moi, mais en fait je me demande bien pourquoi, tu pues l'alcool et il est évident que tu as trop bu pour avoir les idées au clair et je…

Deborah ne termina jamais sa phrase, parce que Hugo avait saisi son visage entre ses deux mains et qu'il avait écrasé sa bouche contre celle de son amie. Un baiser brutal, sans la moindre chaleur, terminé en deux secondes.

— Maintenant tu sais, murmura-t-il avant de transplaner dans son petit appartement.

Hugo s'effondra sur son canapé, vide. Trop vide même pour pleurer, et les seules larmes qui furent versées ce soir-là furent celles de fureur de Rose qui transplana à son tour chez son frère une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

— HUGO NEVILLE WEASLEY, ESPECE D'IMBECILE !

Elle attrapa Hugo par le col et le secoua violemment.

— Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu embrasses une fille le jour de son mariage et tu transplanes devant une Moldue ? Non mais pour qui te prends-tu ? J'ai dû appeler des gens du Ministère sauf qu'ils ne peuvent pas modifier la mémoire de Deborah à cause d'un « trop grand choc émotionnel » ! Espèce d'égoïste inconscient, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu auras intérêt à aller voir Deborah et à t'excuser, une fois que tu seras à nouveau sobre, espèce de truffe !

Hugo laissa sa sœur hurler. De toute façon, il savait bien qu'elle avait raison. Ce baiser et ce transplanage n'avaient été que deux bêtises inconsidérées, mais néanmoins pas aussi stupides que la plus grosse des bêtises qu'il avait commises par rapport à Deborah. Il avait laissé partir la femme qu'il aimait, et rien d'autre ne serait aussi dur que cela.


	5. Début de Vie

Hugo grogna dans son oreiller en entendant des coups à la porte de son appartement. Il ne savait pas qui venait le vois aussi tôt dans la journée, mais cette personne pourrait repartir chez elle : Hugo ne se lèverait pas. Pressant ses mains contre ses oreilles, il tenta de se rendormir mais une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre des millions cria alors :

— Hugo Weasley ! Je sais que tu es là alors ouvre cette porte !

Hugo se releva aussitôt, son cœur battant la chamade. Qu'est-ce que Deborah pouvait bien faire ici ? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, deux mois auparavant, elle avait bien fait comprendre au jeune sorcier qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais… Il sauta dans un pantalon et un tee-shirt à peu près propres et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée.

Deborah avait une expression que Hugo n'avait jamais vue chez elle, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et la colère, et il se demanda ce que diable il avait bien pu se passer pour la mettre dans un tel état. Il se poussa sur le côté, invitant silencieusement la jeune femme à entrer. Il prit alors conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le salon : le sol était jonché d'emballages de nourriture rapide et de verres sales, une tache de gras s'étalait sur le canapé et une odeur désagréable envahissait la pièce. Il fallait dire que depuis leur dernière rencontre, cinq mois après le mariage de Deborah, Hugo s'était retrouvé au trente-sixième dessous…

Deborah ne sembla même pas préter attention à l'état des lieux et s'assit dans le canapé, la mine toujours aussi sombre. Hugo resta là, debout à quelque mètres d'elle, regardant partout sauf dans sa direction, le violent et douloureux souvenir de leur dernière rencontre entre eux, les séparant plus facilement que ne l'auraient fait des océans.

Ils restèrent silencieux une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Hugo ne se décide à faire quelque chose :

— Deborah… je… je suis… pour le mois… surpris de te voir ici, je…

— C'est sale chez toi.

Hugo se sentit rougir un peu.

— Hum, oui, j'ai été occupé ces dernières semaines et…

— Il faudra que tu règles ça pour…

Elle s'interrompit.

— Pour ? demanda Hugo.

Deborah soupira.

— Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

Hugo haussa les épaules.

— Essaie le début.

— Je suis enceinte.

Hugo sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. Evidemment, c'était à prévoir. Deborah était mariée, après tout, et son époux et elle avaient surement envie de fonder une famille. Mais ce bébé, c'était pour lui le symbole de tout ce que Hugo avait perdu à toujours trop attendre et à ne jamais faire assez attention.

— Toutes mes félicitations à toi et à Philip, dit-il d'une voix rendue caverneuse par l'amertume et la jalousie.

Deborah éclata alors en sanglots, et Hugo se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. Il hésita à s'approcher d'elle pour lui tapoter l'épaule, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de prendre une gifle, et surtout, il ne se faisait pas confiance. Cette femme avait hanté tous ses rêves depuis leur dernière rencontre, mais comme elle le lui avait rappelé, elle était mariée et heureuse. Il attendit donc qu'elle se calme, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle souffla, la voix basse et tendue par la tristesse :

— Philip… Philip ne peut pas avoir d'enfant…

Le cœur de Hugo manqua un battement.

— Quoi ?

— Il est stérile. Je le savais depuis longtemps, nous avions parlé d'adopter quand le moment serait venu pour nous de fonder une famille mais…

— Mais tu es enceinte, répéta Hugo.

Deborah hocha la tête.

— Je crois que tu sais ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Hugo déglutit et demanda inutilement :

— Deux mois de grossesse, j'imagine.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque Deborah hocha à nouveau la tête. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et se laissa tomber à côté de Deborah avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Comme souvent ces derniers temps, mais cette fois-ci avec une portée bien plus grave, les pensées de Hugo se dirigèrent alors vers cette soirée, deux mois auparavant. Cela avait fait cinq mois depuis qu'il avait quitté le mariage de Deborah en transplanant après l'avoir embrassée. Les répercussions de ces deux actes avaient été catastrophiques : transplaner devant une Moldue lui avait valu une amende et un retrait de six mois de son permis, et embrasser Deborah avait coupé tout espoir d'avoir un jour à nouveau une relation normale avec son amie d'enfance. Hugo rentrait de son travail, ce soir-là, quand il avait trouvé Deborah devant sa porte. La voix un peu rauque, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler.

— Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à… enfin tu sais… et de tout ce que cela signifie, avait-elle expliqué, assise sur ce même canapé, seulement plus propre. Hugo… Je suis tellement désolée qu'on ne se soit pas trouvés avant… Parce que… j'aime mon mari, vraiment. Mais avant… Avant c'était toi que j'aimais et…

Sa voix s'était brisée.

— Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui aurait pu être et… et j'ai la sensation que tant que je n'y aurais pas goûté, ma vie ne pourra pas reprendre son cours normal et…

Elle avait pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui dire :

— Hugo… je… j'aimerais que l'on… que l'on fasse l'amour, s'il te plait.

Et Hugo avait senti sa respiration s'accélérer à la vue de cette femme, celle qu'il aimait, qui s'offrait ainsi à lui. Hugo n'avait pas écouté la petite voix qui lui soufflait que c'était une mauvaise idée, et il avait écrasé ses lèvres contre celles de Deborah avant de satisfaire son envie là, sur ce canapé. Ca avait été merveilleux, passionné, brûlant, mais quand ça avait été fini, le froid et le poids de cette trahison était retombé entre eux et Deborah s'était rhabillée précipitamment avant de lui dire qu'ils ne devraient plus jamais se revoir et de quitter les lieux.

Hugo revint au moment présent et secoua la tête pour se focaliser sur le problème.

— Tu lui as dit ?

Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse : son amie était quelqu'un de très religieux (ce qui avait d'ailleurs surement dû doubler sa honte d'avoir couché avec un autre homme que son mari) et il la voyait mal avorter. Deborah se remit à pleurer et entre deux sanglots, elle répondit :

— Oui, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et… et il veut divorcer et… et comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans lui, et avec un enfant, et…

Hugo ne réfléchit pas quand il dit :

— Moi je peux t'épouser. Je t'aime, et c'est notre enfant après tout et…

Mais Deborah le coupa :

— Non Hugo. Moi je ne t'aime plus, et je ne veux pas t'épouser par obligation. Je ne m'infligerai pas une demi-vie, je ne t'infligerai pas la douleur d'être attaché à une femme qui ne t'aime pas, et je ne veux pas infliger à notre enfant une famille dysfonctionnelle.

Les mots de Deborah le heurtèrent avec force et violence, mais Hugo ne pouvait rien dire, alors il demanda simplement :

— Comment… comment on va faire ?

— Nous allons l'élever à deux, mais chacun de notre côté – si tu le veux bien, sinon je m'en occuperai seule et…

— Non, non, bien sûr que je vais t'aider, déclara Hugo fermement. Nous avons fait cette bêtise à deux et il est hors de question que tu en assumes seule les conséquences.

Deborah eut un faible sourire. C'était le premier depuis qu'elle était entrée chez lui.

— C'est la maison de la sorcière à nouveau, hein ?

Hugo ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais le souvenir de cette maison, du drame qui avait suivi et des punitions qu'ils avaient subies surgit alors dans son esprit.

— Oui, j'imagine, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il y eut un silence avant que Deborah ne se lève.

— Je dois y aller mais… Merci Hugo.

Hugo hocha la tête et ajouta :

— Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour… Pour ton mariage et…

Deborah se mordit les lèvres et avec un dernier « Je te recontacterai », elle ressortit de l'appartement de Hugo. Il resta là plusieurs heures ce matin-là, l'annonce de Deborah s'enfonçant peu à peu en lui. Elle attendait un bébé. _Son_ bébé. Il avait fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, ruinant un mariage et la vie de son amie, et probablement la sienne au passage parce qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé père, pas l'espace d'un instant et encore moins aussi jeune, et pourtant, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était une bonne chose. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, s'il parviendrait à remplir son rôle correctement, mais une chose était sûre : il avait hâte de voir s'il y arriverait, et quand il pensait au bonheur que leur petite Lydie apportait dans la vie de Molly et Gavin, il se dit que pour une fois, sa bêtise semblait porter en elle un peu d'espoir.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Voilà, Hugo est fini, et la suite, avec Lily, arrive. On y apprendra le sexe du bébé, pour ceux que ça intéresse ;)**


End file.
